Typically, mission console operators are required to relay messages frequently and briefly via a communication system, such as a head-set and microphone utilized within an intercom system. To accomplish the task of relaying messages frequently and briefly, it is desirable to have a hands-free push-to-activate device for utilizing a communication system. Accordingly, an operator can utilize a hands-free push-to-activate device while operating other console components such as a keyboard, trackball, hand controller, and other console controllers.
One example of a hands-free push-to-activate device is a hands-free push-to-talk assembly, which has been developed and utilized aboard aircraft to enable mission console operator communicate with passengers thereon. However, conventional hands-free push-to-talk assemblies are foot operated, which are limited in application due to the size differences between operators.
A supplier of mission consoles developed a knee-operated push-to-talk switch. However, these mission consoles were designed in a fashion that prevented an operator from rotating a seat forward and also posed a bump hazard to the operator.
Although the challenges of hands-free push-to-talk assemblies have been referenced in regards to mission consoles within aircraft, the use of hands-free push-to-talk assemblies and similar mechanical switches may pose problems in other environments that require hands-free activation such as, but not limited to, gaming consoles, communication systems, and within other systems where voice activated switches are either operationally unacceptable or inappropriate for an application.
Accordingly, what is desired is a system and method for providing a hands-free push-to-activate device that overcomes the aforementioned limitations.